


Turnabout

by taichara



Category: Xenogears
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes around, comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



"... You don't need to be doing this."

If Sigrd heard that muttered comment once, he'd heard it a thousand times. And -- for the thousandth time -- he ignored it, a faint little smile playing across his face as he replaced Ramsus' bedding. 

From his seat at the window, Ramsus glowered, amber eyes glinting. Sigrd continued making the bed, continued to ignore the protests, until the room Ramsus had claimed was spotless -- and only then did he close the distance in swift strides to hook the startled Ramsus into an iron embrace.

"Allow me this, Carlin. 

"It's my turn to help _you_."


End file.
